Dirty Little Secret
by Even Gods Dream
Summary: Everyone has their own dirty little secret, just like Yamato. [AU Yamachi, Oneshot]


I don't own Digimon. Don't like MxM relationships? Don't read:)

* * *

Dirty Little Secret

"Late again?" Taichi Yagami piped up sarcastically as Yamato Ishida wandered into their history lesson half an hour late. Yamato stopped at Taichi's desk and sent him a look of cold daggers from his icy blue eyes. He muttered some expletives under his breath then strolled coolly over to his seat at the other side of the classroom.

"Taichi, please," their teacher, Mr. Iyadomi rolled his eyes, "And Yamato, where have you been?"

"Bed," The blonde boy shrugged, sitting in his chair and throwing his feet onto the desk.

The teacher sighed, knowing there was no point in yelling at him, neither for being late nor for putting his dirty, leather clad feet on the desk. Really, he should just be thankful the boy had bothered showing up at all.

Yamato was the school's rebel and a lone wolf. He rarely attended the school for an entire day, and when he did he was usually under the influence of something, getting into fights with other students - and teachers - or sleeping through lessons. Now Yamato sat gazing out of the window, feet propped onto the table, arms stretched behind his head making it clear he was already bored with the lesson, and yet he still managed to look ruggedly handsome.

"Now Taichi, what did you get for question 12?" Mr. Iyadomi asked, referring to the set homework.

"Sir, maybe you should ask Yamato, make sure he's done it and all seeing as he's only just come in," Taichi laughed scornfully with an unfriendly wink at Yamato. Taichi was the most popular boy in school, thanks to his easy on the eye good looks and being the best soccer player the school had seen. The girls went crazy for his deep and wide dark coffee eyes and his unruly, dark hair, not that he was interested though. He was a lovely boy, in fact, the only person anyone in the school ever saw him being nasty to was Yamato. It was pretty much school-wide knowledge that the pair hated each other.

Yamato glared across the classroom at Taichi, raising his hand and giving Taichi a good view of his middle finger.

"Oooh, harsh words Ishida!" Taichi mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck you, Yagami!" Yamato retaliated.

"There he goes again, always with the big words," Taichi scoffed.

"Come now boys, calm down," Mr. Iyadomi tried to regain control, "Sora, how'd you find question 12?" he tried to direct the class's attention to another student.

"Screw this! What's your problem, Yagami?" Yamato yelled, standing up, arching his back aggressively and clenching his fists.

"Oh-ho-ho! The lone wolf lashes out!" Taichi snorted.

"Shut up, you asshole!" Yamato growled, leaping forward, fists raised toward Taichi, who bounced up and defended himself against the attack smoothly, preparing to throw his own punch at Yamato's face.

"Right, that's it!" Mr Iyadomi bellowed, "Both of you to the principal's office now!" He stepped between them and separated them, grabbing each by their elbow and manoeuvring them to the door before opening it, throwing them out and slamming it shut behind them,

"Nice one," Taichi muttered before they walked down the corridor in silence.

As they neared the boys' toilet, Yamato grabbed Taichi's arm aggressively and yanked him through the door. He quickly checked it out ensuring no one else was around before throwing the brunette against the wall and pressing his own palms to the wall either side of him.

"You're such a little bitch," Yamato growled hungrily, his face millimetres from Taichi's, "And I fucking love getting thrown out of class with you," he laughed softly before pressing his lips to Taichi's. Taichi kissed back eagerly, enjoying the feel of Yamato's smooth lips against his own. He pressed his tongue against the blonde's fervent lips, begging for an entry which Yamato happily granted. The two boys' tongues raced over each other ravenously and they let their hands roam each other's bodies. Taichi eventually broke the kiss, staring the other boy lustfully in his half-opened eyes.

"You're coming over mine tonight, right?" he groaned.

"Mm. How about we ditch school and go now?" Yamato moaned, his desiring voice caught in his throat, "I'll make it worth your while,"

"Sure," Taichi grunted, softly.

"Great. So I'll see you back at yours in 15 minutes?" Yamato pulled back and smiled at his gorgeous boyfriend. They couldn't be seen walking out together, ere it ruin both of their reputations.

"Yeah," Taichi uttered, always amazed at the way Yamato could turn it off and on like that.

Yamato smiled, turning and heading out.

"I love you Yama," Taichi whispered, barely audible, though it was enough to stop the blonde boy in his tracks. He spun around to face the brunette, staring at him with an icy, unreadable expression in his placid blue eyes, before whispering faintly,

"I love you too, my dirty little secret," and he turned and walked out, a delighted grin spread across his handsome face.

* * *

_-- Even Gods Dream, 7th February 2007_


End file.
